indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Mohabbatein
http://hindcine.net/2441/mohabbatein-2000/ thumb|Aishwarya Rai + Krishna Фільм класний! Зібрані хороші актори, ШРХ грає на скрипці :-) thumb thumb|400px | gross = | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} Mohabbatein ( ) is a 2000 Indian musical romantic film directed by Aditya Chopra. It was Chopra's second directorial venture after Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge and was filmed in India and the United Kingdom. The film stars Amitabh Bachchan, Shah Rukh Khan, Uday Chopra, Jimmy Sheirgill, Jugal Hansraj, Shamita Shetty, Kim Sharma, Preeti Jhangiani and Aishwarya Rai Bachchan in the lead roles. The film's soundtrack was composed by Jatin-Lalit, while the lyrics were penned by Anand Bakshi. The film is notable for being the first time that Bachchan and Khan appeared on-screen together. The film went on to do well both critically and commercially. It was the highest Bollywood grosser of 2000, followed by Rakesh Roshan's Kaho Naa... Pyaar Hai. It also won several awards including the Filmfare Critics Award for Best Actor and the Filmfare Award for Best Supporting Actor, for Khan and Bachchan respectively. Plot Narayan Shankar (Amitabh Bachchan) has been the strict Headmaster of Gurukul, a prestigious all-boys college, for 25 years. He believes in bringing the best out of his students by emphasizing tradition and discipline, with no room for fun and games. He is particularly intolerant of romance, decreeing that any student who is caught having a romantic affair will immediately be expelled. Despite this draconian rule, three Gurukul students – Sameer (Jugal Hansraj), Vicky (Uday Chopra), and Karan (Jimmy Sheirgill) – all fall in love. Sameer is head over heels for Sanjana (Kim Sharma), his childhood friend who already has a steady boyfriend; Vicky falls for Ishika (Shamita Shetty), a student at the neighbouring all-girls college who rebuffs his attempts to flirt with her; and Karan has a crush on Kiran (Preeti Jhangiani), a beautiful young widow whose military pilot husband has been shot down and whom he sees alone one night in a train station. Meanwhile, Narayan Shankar hires Raj Aryan Malhotra (Shah Rukh Khan) as Gurukul's new music teacher. Friendly and a firm believer in the power of love, Raj Aryan makes it his mission to spread love throughout Gurukul. He sympathizes with the predicaments of Sameer, Vicky, and Karan, and encourages them to not give up and stay loyal to their loves. He tells them that he has a special love himself, Megha (Aishwarya Rai Bachchan), saying that although she is dead, he imagines her to be by his side every day. One day, as part of his plan to spread love throughout the school, Raj Aryan throws a party and invites the students of the all-girls college. Narayan walks in on the party, shuts it down, and furiously threatens to fire Raj Aryan. At this point, Raj Aryan reveals that he had been a student at Gurukul over a decade earlier and that he had fallen in love with Megha, who happened to be Narayan's one and only daughter. Narayan had expelled Raj Aryan from the school without even seeing his face, and a distraught Megha, unable to live without Raj, committed suicide. Raj Aryan declares that he has come back to Gurukul to honour Megha's memory by reversing the school's zero-tolerance policy on romance, and promises that before he leaves he will fill the school with so much love that even Narayan will be unable to stop it. A shocked Narayan takes this as a challenge and allows Raj Aryan to remain for a while longer. Sameer, Vicky, and Karan are all able to win over their loves, but Narayan retaliates by tightening the rules of Gurukul. The student body, however, encouraged by Raj Aryan, continues to defy the rules, and in a last-ditch effort to preserve the school atmosphere he has built up for 25 years, Narayan expels Sameer, Vicky, and Karan. Raj Aryan speaks up on their behalf, stating that they did nothing wrong by falling in love and accusing Narayan of causing his own daughter's death with his intolerance of love. He also says that he feels Narayan lost the challenge because his daughter left him and now Raj (who considered Narayan an elder) is leaving him as well. Raj's harsh words sting Narayan, and he tearfully realizes his strict no-romance policy has been misguided. He apologizes to the student body and resigns as headmaster of Gurukul, and nominates Raj as his successor, who accepts. Cast *Amitabh Bachchan as Narayan Shankar *Shah Rukh Khan as Raj Aryan Malhotra *Uday Chopra as Vicky Oberoi *Jimmy Sheirgill as Karan Chaudhry *Jugal Hansraj as Sameer Sharma Young Sameer Rohan Mehra *Kim Sharma as Sanjana Young Sanjana Krissann Barretto *Preeti Jhangiani as Kiran *Shamita Shetty as Ishika Dhanraj *Aishwarya Rai Bachchan as Megha Shankar *Amrish Puri as Major General Khanna *Shefali Shah as Nandini *Parzan Dastur as Ayush *Saurabh Shukla as Sanjana's father *Anupam Kher as Kake *Archana Puran Singh as Preeto *Helen as Miss Monica *Sindhu Tolani as Ishika's friend Production Before the production of the film, Amitabh Bachchan was attempting a revival of his career but it was of little success. Also, he was in financial trouble with the bankruptcy of his production company, ABCL, which was hurting his image. These troubles left him almost penniless, and it was at this time that he contacted his friend and director/producer Yash Chopra, who told him of an upcoming production that he could be in. With Mohabbatein, he was finally able to shed his "hero" image and to play older, more mature roles. This was the first film in which Amitabh Bachchan and Shah Rukh Khan appeared together. This created a strong buzz for the film as it brought two huge stars of different generations together. Filming (in the picture) was used as the location for the Gurukul School in the film.|alt=A large country house in England]] Filming took place in India and England. Longleat, a country house in Wiltshire, England, was used as the location for filming Gurukul school. Oxford and Cambridge Universities were also used for filming. The scene where Narayan Shankar walks right before meeting Raj Aryan was filmed at the Queen's College, Oxford. The railway station scenes were shot at Apta Railway Station, Panvel Maharashtra, India. The scene where Karan asks for friendship from Kiran was shot at Birla Mandir, Revdanda, Hyderabad, Alibag, Maharashtra, India. It was rumored that Sridevi was approached to be a love interest to Narayan Shankar, but she turned down the role. Midway through the filming of the song "Aankhein Khuli", Jugal Hansraj fractured his foot, which required him to wear a cast for the rest of the filming of the song. Aishwarya Rai was slated to only make a guest appearance, but her presence generated so much interest that her role was promoted to that of a regular character. Music | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = 50:52 | label = YRF Music | producer = Yash Chopra | prev_title = Dhai Akshar Prem Ke | prev_year = 2000 | next_title = Phir Bhi Dil Hai Hindustani | next_year = 2000 | misc = }} }} }} The music of Mohabbatein was composed by Jatin Lalit while lyrics were penned by Anand Bakshi. The album was very well-received by the audience. It was the best-selling Bollywood soundtrack of the 2000s. According to the Indian trade website Box Office India, 5 million soundtrack albums were sold. Yash Chopra earned an advance of for the music rights. Music was used extensively throughout the film and features leitmotifs that relate to each of the main characters (each couple having unique theme music). Track listing Reception Box office Mohabbatein grossed in India and $4.17 million ( 19.39 crore) in other countries, for a worldwide total of , against its budget. It had a worldwide opening weekend of , and grossed in its first week. It is the highest-grossing Bollywood film of 2000 worldwide. India It opened on Friday, 27 October 2000, across 315 screens, and earned nett on its opening day. It grossed nett in its opening weekend, and had a first week of nett. The film earned a total of nett (plus a distributor share of ), and was declared "Blockbuster" by Box Office India. It is the 2nd-highest-grossing film of 2000 in India after Kaho Naa... Pyaar Hai which grossed nett. Overseas It had an opening weekend of $1.16 million ( 5.39 crore) and went on to gross $1.63 million ( 7.57 crore) in its first week. The film earned a total of $4.17 million ( 19.39 crore) at the end of its theatrical run. Overseas, It is the highest-grossing film of 2000. Critical reception Mohabbatein received positive reviews from critics. Savera R Someshwar of Rediff.com commented, "It's a mish-mash alright. But it is also a successful, feelgood film. You'll enjoy yourself as you watch it." Taran Adarsh of Bollywood Hungama gave it 3 out of 5 stars. He praised the conflict between the lead characters and the three love stories depicted in the film but criticized its excessive length. Awards and Nominations References External links * Category:2000s Hindi-language films Category:2000s buddy films Category:2000s musical films Category:2000s romantic drama films Category:2000 films Category:Films scored by Jatin–Lalit Category:Films shot in England Category:Indian buddy films Category:Indian coming-of-age films Category:Indian romantic musical films Category:Indian musical drama films Category:Yash Raj Films films